utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Smiling
This song's importance I figured this song needs a special page for itself, since it has many versions with also different utaites featured. What do you think? Esperancia 05:49, August 20, 2011 (UTC) I think it's pretty special because it feels like it's NND's "Song". It's kinda like how there is a school song, but it's for Nico. (Am I making sense? ;_;) From what I remember reading somewhere before, it was a project made with the thought of having everyone smile together. Although, I'm not sure how the article would be styled. Also, in the catergory "Famous utattemita songs" would it mean original songs or just songs which were really popular to cover and gained much popularity? (For example, the infamous Magnet or Lon's cover of Ochame Kinou.) Ceiweion 15:07, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I got what you meant there xD Since "Nico-nico" literally means "smiling" itself. Well, for the styling, I guess the most important feature in this page (and later other song pages) is the list of which utaites cover it, and which versions (Since "Smiling" has more than 1 version). I kinda want to make a brief description of each version and put the utaites (linking to individual pages) singing in it :) And not forgetting the link to the videos themselves. Oh, about the name of the category.. I know it hasn't sounded appropriate yet :( My brain kinda stuck then. What I meant was the second one: songs which are popular and gain at least more than 3 (popular) covers by (popular) utaites. We all know what I meant by popular. And so I kinda didn't get the suitable category name yet :( Do you have any suggestion? The aim of having this category is so that people will easily know which utaite has covered that particular songs. Since there are many other examples other than "Smiling"; such as yes, "magnet" and "Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga" or NND Medley... We don't have to give much song description (Vocaloid wiki is there to do it), just the list of which utaites covered it and the link to the video. Lol I'm making an essay. Esperancia 15:25, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Ah, I get what you mean now, we just focus on the Utaite and not the actual songs istelf. So if someone finds a popular song, they can also see if their favourite Utaite has sung it. As for the catergory name, the only names I can think of are really long. D: I think "Popular songs in Utattemita" but then that could refer to songs that have a lot of covers and not anything really memorable... Gah, maybe someone else will come up with a more appropriate name. I think the current name is fine for now though. Ceiweion 15:47, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Yup, that's it. I guess if each page's content is small (just picture, one-sentence-song info, link, utaites), we can even put more than one song into a page; maybe sorting it in alphabet or something. And actually, it'll be better if the category name is "Famous/popular utatemita''-ed'' songs", but I guess it's kinda forcing-it-into-a-verb...ish. But "Famous/popular covered songs"... I just don't feel like it lol. Esperancia 16:12, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Okay~ Style sounds good. Gah, I can't imagine the Magnet section. I listened to a few old Magnet covers and seriously, I don't think it was good for my health. XD Also, nice title for the catergory, lol. Ceiweion 16:23, August 20, 2011 (UTC) I agree. "magnet" is the most overused song in utattemita, yet almost all of the covers is... having eargasm quality. Minato you godly composer (and ikevoice), you. Well, I guess the category title will be left as it is for now, until someone else get a better title in mind xD And seesh, we still need to complete the utaite pages first, then move to song pages, haha. Esperancia 16:35, August 20, 2011 (UTC) adding covers EH... how should I add the other covers lol ? xD -Crystellaris well this is the general template (if you want to add a new page) Starikun 23:52, February 17, 2012 (UTC)